1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-soluble dye compositions which may be used to prepare inks, coatings and wood stains. The compositions of this invention incorporate a solvent soluble dye which is insoluble in water along, but is soluble in the hereinafter described aqueous compositions.
2. The Prior Art
Dyes soluble in polar solvents have mainly been used in non-aqueous gravure or flexographic inks and paints. The dyes were incorporated by direct addition of the dye to the fluid ink or to the paint or by predissolving the dye in suitable solvents followed by direct addition to the ink or paint. A short agitation period provided a uniformly colored system.
For aqueous inks and paints, based on either water-soluble resins or emulsions, either water-soluble dyes or aqueous pigment dispersions were used to achieve coloration.
This invention makes it possible to use dyes for auqeous systems which dyes are initially incompatible with water but soluble in polar solvents.